baldamblackguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kennel
Kennel is the first demon to ever be created, aged well over 10,000 years. In the west, they claim the identity of 'The Black Serpent,' the monster behind the mythical bedtime story. Biography Birth (2759-2763) Kennel was sourced from a fisherman off the far northeastern coast of Cyenev, freshly killed by a beldam witch. The beldam sought to use Kennel as a creature that could keep her warm and fed till she died. She'd read the pamphlet long ago when she was a young girl just coming into her powers, and now as she was receding into old age she decided to finally use the spell. Kennel was bound into the beldam's service, and spent a few years keeping her warm, fed, and comfortable. But the beldam was not kind, and intended to dispose of Kennel upon her death. Kennel retaliated by being too long on a trip for firewood, and in the blizzard that had cropped up around that time, the hag froze to death and Kennel was free. Free Solitude (2763 - '' Physical Appearance Kennel plays with a few favorite forms, transitioning between them based on their mood or what functions it has. A bull terrier, white and brown, is one favorite, and it comes out often when desiring play or attention. They also use something snake-like as an attack form, adding limbs, claws, scales, wings, and what have you as need arises. Their humanoid form, taken for the purpose of certain, ah, functions, or simply to pass among more humanoid populations, is distinctly androgynous and attractive, brown-skinned, brown-haired (chin length,straight), and green-eyed, with a short, pointed face, taunting brows, and a rounded nose. The shoulders and hips are wide, the body very lean and low in fat deposits. The chest bears nipples but not true breasts. Occasionally Kennel forgets to include a belly button. As a general rule, they don't include genitals unless they intend to use them. Personality Coy and playful, Kennel operates on a few powerful drives: the desire for freedom, the desire for fun, and a strong selfish streak. They're very physically aware and operational, having strong spatial and kinesthetic intelligence. Their awareness of physical processes, textures, weights, masses, and action potentials is fundamental to their thoughts and perceptions. It dedicates them to the sensual and tangible. This can be seen in their fixation with sex, but also their drive for adventure, exploration, and drama. Being thrown into potentially dramatic and dangerous situations is an opportunity for improvisation and a true test of their skills, in their mind. There must always be something more exciting, something to do, something to try. And if life isn't a thrilling adventure then it's nothing at all. They avoid thinking too much, preferring to be doing and on the move. Intrapersonal distress isn't a problem they know how to handle -- and so they avoid it completely and find other things to do with their time. This is also an avoidance of responsibility and blame, an unwillingness to be wrong or bad. It makes them sloppy and inconsiderate in relationships with others, purposefully blind to their feelings and desires so they can focus on themselves instead. The desire of another person for commitment and loyalty elicits an immediate negative response in Kennel, usually externalizing as anger, disgust, annoyance, or even outright hatred. They're fine with getting benefits from another person but see a call for commitment as a ploy to tie them down or cut off their freedom, the "old ball and chain" that Kennel would do anything to escape. Their patience and attention span is relatively slim, and they can be easily bored. Self-control is also lacking, as is any concept of self discipline. Many of these negative issues are caused predominantly by selfishness and improve over time and as they encounter more people with differing perspectives, but dominant them regardless for many millenia. '''PERSONALITY TYPE: '''ESTP ''Strengths Kennel is fast, quick to act, and relentless once momentum has begun. Their laidback, playful attitude deters stress and trauma, and most painful events roll off their back instead of negatively staying with them. They're resilient to harm and pain and get back up swiftly. Their physical awareness also aids them in their problem solving. Boundaries and road blocks are insignificant, at best annoying before being removed. Not too serious, they well understand what is needed to psychologically relax and enjoy themselves. Their charisma is disarming and beguiling. Add to that their natural self confidence, their cheer, their finesse, and they're downright seductive. ''Weaknesses'' Mental Health Abilities and Skills * 'Demonic abilities '(immortality, regeneration, shapeshifting, soul awareness, infinite power, magic, dormancy, etc.) * Kennel is the fastest and most capable shapeshifter of all the demons. Possessions * At one point Kennel had a shell collection in their cave, a small mountain of every pretty shining thing they'd found underwater or on beaches. A few of the oddest shells they'd ever seen they also took, and that is a part of their pile. Relationships = Etymology Kennel gave their name to themselves, believing that their life was destined to be "trapped in a kennel" unless they stole their own freedom. This later extended to a different belief of theirs: that their only problems were caused by themselves, thus they were (on multiple levels) their own kennel. Nobody ruled them but themselves, and nobody truly meant anything to them but themselves. Trivia Category:Demons Category:Monster Category:Pan Category:Grey